Garrison
by ultimatenarutard21
Summary: twelve famous ninjas are called forth to defend the greatest magic school in history. HPnaru Xover R&R plz.


Chapter one: Who are the green wearing strangers?

The dank Illumination of countless candles dangling from the ceiling, combined with even more voices telling of past vacations and friedships. Such was the atmosphere on this 1st of September in hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardy. Yet, there was something in the air Harry couldn't figure out.

"So, mate, how was your summer?" an obnoxious redhead asked from his left.

"Pretty harsh. You know, I just wish Dumbledore would let me stay with you at The Burrow." The fourteen year old Boy-Who-Lived replied.

"Yeah. Hey, by the way, did you hear? Seamus Finnigan finally got over his fear of ghosts."

Harry looked at the Irish boy three seats away, talking to Neville about the quidditch cup incident.

"Really? How'd he pull that off?" he asked.

"He dated that girl in Hufflepuff. You know, that Horror-movie freak?" Ron said.

"Sheesh, you guys! That's mean!" Hermione scolded them.

Their conversation where cut off by the distinct sound of a chair being pushed. Dumbledore was standing up and waiting for the silence to come, cup and twinkling eyes in hand/face. That waiting was short lived.

"Welcome, everyone, for a new school year! I am pleased to see familiar and new faces. I need to remind you that screaming Frisbees, explosive Yo-Yos and three hundred and ten other illegal items, the complete list being available in mr. Filch's office, are forbidden. The forest surrounding this castle is also off-limits. I want you all to Welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr. Maddeye Moody."

He then gestured to a diminutive man beside him, who was sporting a badly worn brown cloak, a peg-leg, leather boots and a weird, blizzard-blue eye that seemed to never stopped moving… and when it did, it was in impossible angles. He clapped heartedly, followed by a (less) heartedly clap from the audience.

"I am glad to announce the revival of a great event. Hogwarts will be hosting, after two centuries of absence, the Triwizard tournament!"

The reaction was instant.

"Bloody hell! Did you hear that Harry?" Ron loudly yelled into harry's ears.

"yes, but what exactly is the triwizard tournament?" He innocently asked.

Everyone within earshot gasped and stared at Harry as if he had grown antennas.

"Don't you know anything?" Hermione told him with her traditional know-it-all look.

"The Triwizard tournament is a contest between three schools that involve each school's best wizard having to go through a series of tasks to win fame and gold! It was banned because of the heavy death tolls. Why did they want to bring it back?"

"silence!!" a sonorous amplified dumbledore yelled.

The room fell silent in a matter of seconds.

"Due to the death rates in this tournament, all contestants will have to be eighteen to enlist!"

The Hall erupted in an uproar. All complained for several minutes until another sonorous shut them all up(JESUS OW MY EARS!).

"Also, due to recent event involving the Quidditch cup and demands from the Ministry, security will be tightened. I have hired twelve men and women for the job. Any one of you following politic issues these last two months will know about who they are. They hail from Fire country, near japan."

Hermione jumped at the last words, then smiled as she thought of all she would learn this year. Representatives from the New Country!

For all of you who ar lost here, let me just say that Fire country began having relations with thre ministry during summer, and hermione, Being that nerdy know it all kid, follows politics during summer. More will be explained later on.

"these are scheduled to arrive… right about now." Dumbledore stated as the doors to the hall swung open.

Eleven men and women, nearly sporting green jackets with pockets on the front, black pants and headbands with a weird sign on it entered. They formed to lines to both sides of the alley and stood to attention like soldiers in muggle movies.

There was a blonde girl dressed in a black leather cloak. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail and she sported studded leather gauntlets. In front of her stood a large, bulky man that stood nearly seven foot tall. The numerous scars on his face and the considerable muscles on him made him look like a norse barbarian. He wore a green jacket with green cargo pants. His black hair was cut to the shoulder in a middle-age kind of way. He had big eyebrows and bandages on his arms. Then there was that girl whose hair was pink. She was kinda cute. She wore a white cloak with a weird Japanese sign on it. Another sporting this kind of cloak was a petite indigo haired girl. Her most stunning feature was pearl colored eyes. Was she blind or something? All others looked pretty normal, save for another guy with white eyes and long black hair.

Everyone's awe grew when a startling duo entered. It was a blonde women wearing long white robes and a weird square hat. Trailing her was someone in a bulky black cloak that covered all of his body. His face was hidden by a mask. As she passed her, all of the men and women snapped to a crisp salute before getting out of the room as quickly as they entered.

" I would like everyone to welcome Mrs. Tsunade, military chief of the Fire country." Dumbledore said."

Everyone cheered loudly, this time truly applauding. Everyone was clearly amazed of the foreigners. It did not occur to them that maybe if guards had to be hired, the situation was really bad.

"Thank you all. I shall let my personal escort explain more on our presence here." Tsunade said in a sharp voice that may have been more suited to an old politician than to the sexy blonde standing before them(She's 50 you perverts!).

The cloaked man advanced and started speaking in a deep voice.

"Greetings. I will go straight to the point. We are here as a military garrison. It is unclear if we will have to defend your sorry asses in battle, but if we do, we want no interruption. If a battle explodes and you're near, run. If you do anything… _suspicious_(he hinted that word the slightest), your life will end. Don't get me wrong. I was killing before you learned not to mess your pants, it isn'r now I'll hesitate. May this be a good year for you all and may you cherish the years you have. No one knows when the will be taken away. Thank you." With that, he backed away behind the woman and stood at attention.

"Well, after this brilliant(there was a snort form the slytherin table) speech, let us heed the pleas of our stomachs. Bon appétit!" The headmaster said.

Food filled the plates, but the atmosphere was colder than before. Harry did not eat much, His gaze focused on the cloaked man. Without warning, his scar began to ache. He squeezed his fork tighter and it went away. Not to worry his friends, he began eating.

Meanwhile, somewhere near the astrology tower

"Scatter, find a vantage point, scout and meet back in two hours. Guess the old lady's annoying as ever. Makes me wonder why I came ba-" Sasuke was interrupted by a glare from Ino that reminded him how painful her 'leather slaps' could get. She hadn't succeeded to Ibiki in the 'torture and interrogations' division for nothing.

"Need I remind you that you came back because Naruto beat the crap out of you and dragged you back here so I could beat you to an inch of your life and marry you?" Ino snarled.

"Yep, and that bastard had the guts to become ANBU before I, the great Uchiha." He arrogantly answered.

"Man you're cocky sometimes…" Ino sighed.

"and I _love_ it." Sasuke said before kissing her on the lips. Yes, this was the reason why he came back.

---------------------------------

End of chappie 1.

Ok, this is my first crossover, I really wanna see how it looks, so please leave comments.

**walks around with a sign saying "will fuck for reviews"**


End file.
